


Short Haired Sibling Club

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Blaine and Kurt struggle when Maria has a… bad hair day. Little did they know Eli had it covered.





	Short Haired Sibling Club

The door slammed with a loud bang as a young girl let out a bloody scream.   
Eli and Devon ran down the stairs when they heard the scream. “Who’s being murdered?” Devon asked.   
Maria let out another scream that was interrupted by a sob. Blaine walked in and tried to pick her up, but Maria wasn’t having it.   
“You let him do this to me!” She screamed.   
“Maria, sweetie, you know that’s not true-”  
“I want Daddy! Daddy wouldn’t have let this happen!”   
“Wait, is she screaming about-”  
“Eli, don’t mention it,” Blaine warned his oldest.   
Kurt walked in from the kitchen and picked up his youngest. “Blaine, what exactly happened? I thought you told me you had this covered.” Kurt asked. Blaine could hear the tone he was using and didn’t like it.   
“I did! I told him only an inch-”  
“Which turned into six?”   
“Eli, this isn’t funny.”   
Maria continued to cry into her father’s shoulder. Kurt looked at his husband and sighed. “There’s nothing we can do,” He said silently.   
Blaine gave him a look that said, “you think?” before going to the kitchen.   
Kurt put Maria down and followed his husband. “Are you sure you said _one_ inch?” He asked quietly.   
“Yes, Kurt, I said just a trim. I don’t know what the guy was thinking, but now we have a coupon for a free haircut.”  
“If you think I’m taking my babies there again-”  
“Not what I’m suggesting. I’m just saying that this isn’t my fault.”   
“I didn’t think it was, I was teasing,” Kurt tried. Blaine didn’t buy it.   
“Uh-huh. Just like how I told you Devon needed a glove for baseball and you bought him a glove for his _right_ hand?”  
“That’s below the belt, Blaine Warbler. You know I don’t do sports.”   
Before Blaine could think of a comeback, they heard Maria giggle. Both men moved to the doorway to see their youngest child sitting on the floor with their eldest brushing her hair.   
Eli turned and nodded at them, “She likes her short hair now.”   
“Eli says short hair is cool! Now I can be in the short haired sibling club.” Maria explained.   
Both men gave their eldest a surprised look. Eli just continued to brush their sister’s hair.   
“Remind me to give Eli an extra scoop of ice cream tonight,” Kurt whispered.   
Blaine nodded in agreement.   


End file.
